dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 16
All Fired Up! is the 16th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary A fire-breathing Acrocanthosaurus is attacking the city! As a news chopper reports, two different dinosaurs — a Triceratops and a Parasaurolophus — try battling it, but to no avail. Six hours earlier, at Zeta Point, and Dr. Z has just completed (with a small explosion) his new Super Alpha Controller, which he uses on the Alpha Gang's recently-acquired Acrocanthosaurus card. He says that the dinosaur is now "insanely powerful", and gives it to the Alpha trio so they can get back all of the cards the D-Team has, and lets their three main dinos stay on the island during the mission, convinced about this new dinosaur's impending victory. Meanwhile, the D-Team and Dr. Taylor are on a camping trip, but Chomp knocks the tent over onto Ace, who runs accidentally runs into the ocean, and proves once and for all he doesn't like getting wet. The D-Team tries fishing, but Rex's fish flies off the hook and onto a cart, where Ace tries to go after it but, blocked by the handle, ends up pushing the cart to the camp and into the grill, knocking hot logs onto the tent, which burns down, ruining the Dino Holders inside. Later, the Alpha Gang is heading for the D-Team's home town in a paddle-driven submarine, but Ursula accidentally tells the Alpha Droids to row too fast, and it crashes into the rocky cliff of a seashore. Back at D-Lab, Reese starts work repairing the Dino Holders, saying it should only take an hour to fix all three. Because Max and Rex are arguing over which one of their Dino Holders should be repaired first, Reese starts work on Zoe's. With night falling, the Alpha Gang arrives at their destination, and calls out their new Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. They quickly see that the Alpha Controller works effectively, and that the dinosaur really likes fire. As they head into town, Acrocanthosaurus sets trees and bushes on fire merely by walking by them. They take it along the coast road, with its feet turning the pavement molten wherever it steps, but soon run into a gas station. They try telling Acrocanthosaurus to stop, but the Alpha Controller malfunctions, and it strolls right up to the gas station, but then stops. At a "safe" distance, the Alpha Gang notice that nothing is happening, and congratulate themselves. Then the gas station explodes in a huge fireball. The explosion attracts the D-Lab's attention, and Max heads down to investigate. He arrives and finds a pair of fire trucks unsuccessfully trying to hold back the fire-blasting Acrocanthosaurus. He runs into the Alpha Gang, but refuses to give back any of the cards. He relays the situation to D-Lab, and Zoe heads over with her repaired Dino Holder. She tries to battle Acrocanthosaurus with Paris, but she is quickly defeated. Dr. Taylor shows up with not-so-fire-proof fire-proof suits, and gives Max his Dino Holder, but while Chomp is defeated by Acrocanthosaurus, too, he first helps drive the Alpha Gang into the water, causing both the Super Alpha Ball and the entire Super Alpha Controller on Zeta Point to explode, sending the dinosaur into even more of a rampage. Rex then arrives with only the Wind Stone instead of his entire Dino Holder, and finally manages to defeat Acrocanthosaurus before it reaches and destroys the town. After this, Dr. Z angrily calls the Alpha Gang, furious that they lost the Acrocanthosaurus and destroyed his Super Alpha Controller. In a rage, he throws a wrench at the projected screen he's talking to them on, and it somehow cracks the screen of the Alpha Scanner in Ursula's hands, causing it to explode. Battles Zoe/Paris vs. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Zoe summons Paris to attack Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. She charges it from behind, but it blasts fire at her while turning around, so she jumps up over it. She tries to land on it, but her feet get burned on its neck, so she jumps off, crying out and landing hard on the ground. She charges it again, but Acrocanthosaurus swings around and slams her with its tail, launching her away. Paris struggles to get back up, but trips, and Acrocanthosaurus blasts her with fire, defeating her. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus wins Max/Chomp vs. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Max summons Chomp to attack Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. He runs up and knocks Acrocanthosaurus to the ground, but it gets up and blasts him with fire. Then it jumps at Chomp, swinging and hitting him with its tail, then turning around to avoid a lunge, and blasts Chomp with fire again. Acrocanthosaurus lunges at Chomp, who dodges it, then backs up to avoid the advancing Acrocanthosaurus—right into the Alpha Gang! Acrocanthosaurus unleashes a blast of fire, which Chomp dodges, allowing it to scorch the Alpha Gang, who jump into the water with their Alpha Scanner, causing the Alpha Controller to explode. Now more out of control than before, Acrocanthosaurus leaps into the air, landing in front of Chomp, and blasts him with fire again before knocking his feet out from under him with its tail. Thoroughly exhausted, Chomp returns to his card, defeated. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus wins Rex/Ace vs. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Rex summons Ace to fight Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. He runs up, jumps to avoid a fire blast, and bites Acrocanthosaurus' neck—then quickly jumps off after getting his mouth burnt. Ace uses Cyclone, ramming the Acrocanthosaurus head-on, but all the wind only whips up the flames even more, and Acrocanthosaurus pushes him back and hits him with a blast of fire. Having lost interest in such a weak opponent, Acrocanthosaurus turns and heads towards the D-Team's home town again. Realizing that only water can stop fire, Rex manages to convince Ace to jump into the ocean, where he activates Cyclone again. This time, Cyclone sucks up the ocean water, forming a powerful Hurricane attack, and Ace rams the spinning water spout into Acrocanthosaurus, drowning and finally defeating it. Rex/Ace win Quotes (Dr. Z is working on the Super Alpha Controller) -Dr. Z: "It's almost completed! Just have to fuse this…and solder that…and weld whatever this is…" -Ed: "I wonder what it is Dr. Z is inventing this time." -Ursula: "Whatever it is, I'm sure there'll be a huge bang and a big cloud of smoke coming any minute now." -Zander: "Well, maybe this one will be different; it could actually work." (huge bang and big cloud of smoke) (Zander is summoning Alpha Acrocanthosaurus) -Zander: "Alpha Slash! Acrocanthosaurus, blaze!" (swipes card, dinosaur summoned) (Ursula slaps Zander's shoulder) -Ursula: "What?! You had to use blaze?! Can't you try something original?" -Zander: "Sorry, I guess I like the sound of it." New Cards *Alpha Acrocanthosaurus dinosaur card *Alpha Acrocanthosaurus's unaided fire blast (meaning no actual card) *"Hurricane" ability of Cyclone when it is used in water (not actually separate card) Trivia *This is the first revision to the D-Team's Dino Holders. This added the ability to tell whether a dinosaur signal was from a new one or one already detected before. *Only episode where the opening scene is a preview of what happens later on during the episode, followed by a "(time period) earlier…" tag starting the main body of the story. **However, this tag wasn't visible in the Hulu version of the episode, only the TV and 4Kids YouTube versions. Numerous other examples of on-screen text during season 1 (e.g. Seismosaurus skeleton's display label in ep. 19 and Johnny Cook's note in ep. 39) follow this pattern. *Acrocanthosaurus' card is accidentally shown to already have the purple back of an Alpha Dinosaur card before the Super Alpha Controller is turned on. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime